


My First

by Mija711



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija711/pseuds/Mija711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween One shot I wrote a few years back on AFF thought I would share, its about Naruto's first time on Halloween...sort of...a little supernatural and a bit of blood and gore..happy Halloween hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First

My First 

 

By Mija

 

Disclaimer~Do Not own Naruto or its characters nor do I make a profit from writing this or anything else, sadly. Yes this is a total rip off from a movie I watched, but alas I had to make a Naru version of the flick. Don’t own said flick nor make any money from that either. In case your wondering why I am not naming the movie I do not want to spoil it for anyone who has not seen it, for those who have seen it, you will know it. One Shot, M/M, Dark, Angst, Blood, Gore. Character Death, AU. Rated 18+ to be on the safe side k? there is stuff not for the kiddies in here k? Happy Halloween/Havest or what not, huggles Mija.

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me right?” came the indignant shout from the changing booth next door. The pink haired woman in the adjoining room rolled her eyes and sighed. Why did she know that this would be the reaction she would get.

“Naruto I’m right next door to you, you don’t have to yell moron!” growled the pink haired woman as she snapped the elastic on the garter belt that was the last piece to her play boy bunny outfit. Pink to match her Pink hair instead of the tired old traditional black that girls usually sported this time of year.

She stepped out at the very same time she heard the doors on either side of her open up and their occupants exit. She looked further down and noticed that not only had Naruto exited but so had their three other companions. She looked at her Blacked haired sister Hinata who was dressed as Snow White, just a far more sexier version. Next was their other sister Ino whose long blond hair went well with the sexy little Tinker Bell Outfit she had on. At the end was their eldest sister Temari who was sporting her dirty blond hair in four ponytails that hung with beads and other assorted baubles that went with the all to alluring pirates outfit she wore. 

The pink haired woman named Sakura turned to her always way to loud blond little brother and glared at him as he tugged and yanked on his outfit. She fought the smirk that wanted to burst free and continued to glare at him.

“Quit yanking it or your going to tear it dummy.” She growled at him as she yanked him closer and began to straighten his collar, twist his pants to center them more on his hips, and basically just fussed and nit picked at him like a mother hen.   
Naruto, who should have been used to this and yet still got irritated by it, started flapping his hands and trying to get his annoying sister off of him and still keep some dignity ,though the pout he was sporting on his whiskered cheeks did nothing to add to his grown up look.

“Stop treating me like a little kid Sakura!” growled the sunshine blond haired boy, well man now, who stood with his arms over his well built chest as he continued to pout and puff out his scarred cheeks.   
His sister Hinata giggled and he scowled more giving her a betrayed sort of look. She was a year older than him and if anyone knew how it felt to be treated like a baby it should be her and it had only been last year that she had went out on her first time so she should be a little more understanding about his own nervousness for cripes sakes.

“Then stop acting like one brat.” came the cool but reprimanding voice of his eldest sister as she came up to him and whapped him over the head, making him put up his hands in defense as he rubbed the abused area.

“Temariiiiiii!” Naruto whined at his big sister as she sighed and put her hands on her ample waist and looked him over.  
She smiled at how cute her baby brother looked. Yes he was the youngest and this would be his first time away from home, his first night out in a large town, his first time period for anything and everything an adult boy or girl did when they left home. It was something they all did, a ritual of sorts but she had to admit that it was MUCH easier to take one of her sisters out for their first time than her baby brother. I mean girls were supposed to wait till a certain age to have their first, but boys tended to have theirs a lot sooner, but since Naruto was the baby and the runt of the litter with no other males in their family to show him how things were done, it had fallen to his sisters to show him the way of things, so they were going to show him, at least the best way they knew how, since boys and girls went about this in a whole different sort of way.

Temari couldn’t help but want to just take her baby brother into her arms and never let him go. She couldn’t help it. Yes she was hard on him, always had been but she was supposed to be, she was the oldest and she would not tolerate anyone picking on her siblings or pushing them around. But she also remembered every broken bone and every scratch Naruto ever got as he was growing up and every tear he had ever shed as she rocked him to sleep at nights when the pains would get really bad.   
She reached out and let her fingers run lightly over the lightly raised scars over one golden tanned cheek that had twins upon the other side, a present from a fox kit who had not taken to kindly to Naruto grabbing its tail when Naruto had been three, oh how he had yelled and cried as if the world was about to end. But he learned a valuable lesson that day, that he couldn’t just go up to strange animals and grab them without consequences.

Right now at eighteen years old Naruto stood at 5.9’ and a very healthy 170 pounds which was pretty much all muscle and sinew really, Naruto had a body girls drooled over and men died trying to have, funny how it came almost natural to him. Temari looked over the out fit her baby brother wore and smirked, she could see why he was having such a fuss over it, he was basically wearing a costume that was for a female although reaggranged for a male and he was soooo not happy about it, but the girls had all been Little Red Riding Hood for their first time and thought it only fitting that the last of them completed the ritual with the same outfit, he was just lucky they made him man it up instead of going in the original female version, now that would be a sight to see.

As it was the whole costume was totally tame really. He wore tight fitting leather black pants with calf high black boots, a white peasant male shirt complete with lacing in front as a small black vest with red lacing adorned the white top, over it all was a red hooded cape that would hide his golden locks if he choose to or entice others to get a better look if he let a few wild tufts hang out as a little teaser, really the outfit wasn’t a huge deal, Naruto was more protesting the fact that it was supposed to be a chick outfit and that he had to carry a stupid picnic basket to complete the outfit.

“Cant I at least dump the stupid basket?” Naruto whined. And Temari laughed.

 

“No brat, it has all the essentials you’ll need if you get lucky tonight so you better hold on to that thing as if it were dear life because if you show up with out it, I am soo gonna clock you seven ways from Sunday, sunshine.” Temari warned, indeed the basket held all the things he might need if he got lucky tonight or if some psycho decided to jump her baby brother there was something extra special in that basket to insure his safety as well, so he better make sure to hold on to it tight and keep it close by.

“If I get lucky? You mean there’s a chance I wont?” Naruto asked with a bit of nervousness, he had not contemplated THAT thought. He had just assumed. What would he do if he didn’t find someone tonight?? He was so starting to panic.

“Don’t worry baby brother, I cant see any girl……or boy turning you down tonight, just do what we taught you and you will have them eating out of your hands, or off of other body parts if your really lucky, you’ll have to beat them off with a stick…..just be careful ok?” Temari assured him and gave him a hug, then the others did the same giving him a hug outside of the costume store as the streets were teeming with costumed party goers waiting for the parade to start.

“Why cant at least ONE of you stay behind with me?” Naruto asked, letting a little of his insecurity show and that made all his sisters just want to grab him and call the whole thing off, he was their baby brother for fucks sake, but they decided against it, they couldn’t take care of him all his life and sooner or later he had to do this and better to do it with family close by then somewhere far away, unexpectedly without family around to back you up if you needed them.   
No this was much better.

“Look Naru, we all did this, even Hinata did this and you know how shy SHE is? And if she could do it then you can do it. Besides, we’re only gonna be a couple a miles down the road at groves hollow, just give us a call and you know we will be here in a flash k?” 

“Ya, ya I know, its just, what if no one wants me?” Naruto pouted and his sisters laughed.

“Oh get real Blondie, your like the walking poster child for molestable victims everywhere, we can practically see your face on a huge poster that says, molest me NOW! “ Stated Ino and Naruto glared at her.

“Now that is just mean Ino, I don’t want to be raped thank you very much.”

“You wont be if you play your cards right Naruto, now go, its getting late and we have dates of our own to see to, bye, bye baby brother.” stated Temari as she and his other sisters piled into a van already loaded with a few guys they had picked up at the costume store.  
If Naruto was correct and he was sure he was, he had seen a lot of those guys earlier and they had been the ones who had been peeking threw cracks in the doors or looking up other girls dresses. He could even swear he saw two guys who he had over heard talking about sharing a baggie of ruffies they had left over after selling a whole bunch to some high school jocks earlier,   
Naruto was positive they also had a few other guys waiting for them at groves hollow already, who were no better then these guys if not straight out worse, sometimes Naruto worried about his sisters, but what could he say really? He knew his sisters well, his sisters were slutty, sexy and they certainly knew how to protect themselves and he loved them more than he loved anything else but his momma.

(******EARLIER IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN******) 

“Are you ready little brother?” came the ice cold tone of Itachi Uchiha as he looked in on his younger brother Sasuke as Sasuke tied the last of his out fit into place.

“Not really, I think this is stupid and I do not want to go.” Sasuke stated in just as cold of a tone as his older brother.  
It was no secret that neither brother had any love between them, they only tolerated each other till Sasuke turned 21 and he could get his hands on his share of his family inheritance, till then he had to live with his older brother and do as he told him or he would be cast out into the street, not that Sasuke had not come close to letting him do so several times, just to be rid of his brother and his brothers friends.   
Tonight being Halloween, Itachi and his psychotic friends had plans that Sasuke wanted no part in, but like many of his brothers crazy schemes he was forced to participate in or go to, so that he could not claim deniability later on and rat them out, if they were ever discovered.

“Don’t forget the contacts and the teeth, it would make the whole out fit just look stupid.” Itachi scolded his little brother and Sasuke shot him one of their patented death glares of gloom.

“Yes like wearing fake vampire teeth and cheesy red contact lenses with black coma’s around them don’t make them look stupid at all.” Sasuke snorted, knowing he had hit a sore spot when his brother bristled and tensed.

“Say what you will little brother, but those cheesy little props your wearing cost more than your entire winter wardrobe. After all they were specially made just for you.” Itachi smirked as if he won some invisible sort of score on some invisible score board.

“Tch……and I will never understand why you even bother with the extravagance, I only ever wear them on Halloween and only because you make me, if it were up to me, I’d flush them down the toilet and never touch the damn things again.”

“You know little brother your ungratefulness makes me wonder why I did not kill you long ago, then I remember……one day you will thank me for all I have done for you.”

“Doubtful Itachi, the only thing I want from you, is for you to sign over my half of our inheritance, after that I don’t ever want to see your fucking face again.”

“We shall see ungrateful little brother, we shall see.” Itachi smirked as he sauntered out of Sasuke’s room as if he knew all and everyone including his idiot little brother were beneath him.

Sasuke glared at the door as if he could still see his brother and will his brothers death with just the power of his eyes. God how he hated his brother with a passion. His parents had died in a car accident when he was eight and Itachi thirteen. Before that Sasuke always believed that they were a normal type family. Yes his father was strict and hard on them, especially Itachi but he just wanted them to be all they could be. After the accident they had been awarded custody to their uncle Madara and that is when this weird goth vampire obsession started with Itachi.

Madara didn’t actually act like he thought he was a vampire or something, but he used to tell them stories and read them books and lore about nightwalkers. The dark angels of the night that fed on human blood and could never die. It was like Madara revered them and by doing so romanticized them and his love of all things vampire and eventually that love passed onto Itachi. But when Itachi turned sixteen, something in his older brother sort of changed. He began to hang out with a group of people that dressed in all black and gothic like clothing, all of them believing in vampires and that one day they would be rewarded for their faithfulness when their true king would come and turn them all into what they craved to be.

Madara had had many arguments with Itachi about this new obsession and his new weird friends, so much so that when when Itachi was eighteen and legally old enough to petition the court to take full custody of his baby brother and their inheritance he did so. Itachi had had no qualms about showing the courts how screwed up Madara was by his choice in bed time stories to them as they grew up. Of course Itachi made himself look the innocent and concerned big brother and eventually was awarded custody.

Sasuke remembered one night not long after he was taken from their uncle and they moved to their new home here that Madara had snuck into their home and tried to sneak Sasuke out of their home, telling him that it was not safe for him to be around his brother anymore, that he was in danger. Sasuke didn’t remember much about that night except that Itachi found them and there was a fight, Madara fell down the stairs, and then the police came and the ambulance arrived. His uncle had not survive the fall.

Sasuke had been fifteen then, he was eighteen now and legally he could leave when ever he wanted but without access to his inheritance he was penniless and homeless. His brother had gone behind his back a year or two ago and had the courts amend the conditions to their parents will so that Sasuke could not get his portion of the inheritance till he was a more mature twenty one, he had convinced the courts that it would be unwise to allow a still very hormonal eighteen year old access to millions upon millions of dollars. Apparently the courts agreed. 

The year after Madara’s death when Sasuke was about sixteen, Itachi had forced him to dress up like him and his stupid freaky friends and go out with them on Halloween. At first they didn’t do much but party a lot and drink from jewel incrusted goblets, he had always assumed it was red wine they drunk, but after his first encounter last year with what they called the ’Hunt’ he wasn’t sure anymore.   
What he was sure of was that Itachi was freaking insane and so were his friends, they were all psychotic and he was sure homicidal, he just had not been around to actually see them take anyone’s life, but he had no illusions, he knew without a doubt, that his brother and his crazy occult were all murderer’s and as soon as he turned twenty one he was out of there and not looking back. He just prayed he survived that long. But somehow he feared that this Halloween was meant to be different, he had a feeling that Itachi was up to something that did not bode well for him and he was worried, very worried.

(***Shortly After the Conversation with Naruto and His Sisters in the Costume Shop***)

If the black leather face mask that covered half of his face but left his eyes, hair and mouth visible had not been securely tied and reinforced with a special clasp behind his head, he was sure the female he held up against the wall would have ripped it off the moment he had let his fanged teeth sink into her tender skin.

Sasuke felt a little sick when he felt the warmth of her blood glide like syrup down his fangs and pool at the corner of his mouth where it continued to glide down his chin. He refused to let even the tiniest drop enter his mouth. He did NOT want to know the taste of human blood, her blood, anyone’s blood. He didn’t want to do THIS! And here was this woman, drunk and struggling underneath him, but not with fear or the need to flee from someone who was trying to do her harm, but from some need for sexual release, the thrill of getting it on with a stranger in some dark alley while a parade with hundreds of people waltzed on by only down the street in full view.

It made him sick, he couldn’t do this, he just couldn’t, he didn’t care what his brother said, he couldn’t. He let go of the woman’s arms and steped back. He looked at the woman as her eyes fluttered open and watched as she looked at him. At first her brown eyes looked at him with confusion. Why had he stopped? Then with worry. What was that on his face? Was that blood? He didn’t have that earlier. Then her eyes rounded in fear as she lifted her hands when she registered the tickling stinging sensation upon her slender neck.   
She reached up and touched it. She pulled her hand away and her eyes flashed with fear when her fingers pulled away with a rather large amount of blood. He didn’t know what to say, he saw her open her mouth to scream and he opened his, to say what he was not sure, but before she could scream, a leather clad hand clamped over her mouth and red eyes hidden behind an identical mask to his own looked at him with deadly anger.

“What the fuck are you doing little brother? You know what you were supposed to do.” hissed Itachi, careful not to use his name. Sasuke shook his head and wiped his mouth. He couldn’t do it.

Before either of them could say a word the girl finally gathered a few of those drunken brain cells together and kicked out, hitting Itachi in the thigh, close to the crotch but not close enough. It did however cause Itachi to loosen his hold on her and give her the opportunity to run.

“Go after her!” Itachi hissed as he bent over in pain. Sasuke shook his head and an angered Itachi yanked on his cape and pulled him down to his face so their eyes could be level.

“Go after her and stop her! Remember it is your mark and saliva that she has on her neck little brother, it would be a shame if you were to be arrested so close to gaining your inheritance and your freedom from me, wouldn’t it?” Itachi taunted and Sasuke flinched. The bastard knew exactly what buttons to push.

So Sasuke ran after her. She ran down the alley ways, a maze in the day light, a rat trap in the night. The noise from the parade just a block a two down was loud and booming, people cheering and screaming with merriment drowned out the screams and calls of help the distraught girl was shouting at the top of her lungs. She stumbled and moved closer and closer to the noise and sounds of the parade as she looked back to gage where Sasuke was and how close he was to HER.

The woman was running for her life, and although Sasuke was running after her, as his heart pounded hard and fast in his chest, sweat running down his face, his breathing coming in ragged breaths, he couldn’t seem to put in that extra boost he needed to gain on her. How could he when deep down he was rooting for her? He was cheering her on and praying she would make it to freedom and to safety, even if it meant the loss of his own. It was not her fault she was stupid enough to choose the wrong guy to have a meaningless fuck in an alley with, but wether he caught her or not, he was sure he would be the last she would ever have one with, even if they hadn’t actually had sex.

Just when he was about to grab her, his hand only an inch or two from touching her arm, she burst through the alley and right into the middle of the parade.

“Help me Please!” She cried out as she grabbed the arm of the costumed blond woman before her, the blond woman looked down at her in confusion and the man next to her pulled his companion closer to him, dislodging the panicked woman’s arm from his companions arm.

“Don’t pay attention to her honey she’s just drunk.” Said the man as he pulled the blond along with him as they continued to follow the band and the parade.

Sasuke hid in the shadow of the lip of the alley and watched as the woman, whose blood still flowed freely, apparently he had nicked an artery, turned around and saw a group of people standing a few feet from her dressed as zombies, with blood on their faces, arms, chests. She turned to her other side and saw some teens dressed as mixed matched things like murderers and dead things, all with blood upon them as well.   
It was easy to see the moment it dawned in her brown eyes, why the couple had not heeded her plea of help, the blood which was real, looked like a cheesy halloween prop and she did smell like beer. She would not find anyone here to take her seriously. She needed to find the authorities.   
Just as she turned to leave Sasuke watched as she stilled. He flinched and cried out inside his head at the injustice of it all. She had been so close to freedom. There stood his brother, in but a moment the girl was in his arms, the cape covering the knife he held closely to her side as he led her to the alley close to his location. Itachi didn’t even look Sasuke’s way as he led the girl away and Sasuke shamefully looked away as he heard the sounds of his brother killing the girl that was supposed to be HIS victim tonight.

When all was said and done, no one noticed the young woman covered in blood with a beer in her bluish white hand laying against the streetlight as party goers gallivanted down the street. No one would know that she was actually dead and not passed out drunk till almost dawn, by then all traces of evidence if any had been left, would have been well and truly destroyed by all the people going up and down the street during one of the busiest times of the year.

(******Present Time******)

Naruto sat on a bench under a tree in the center of town square with the hood of his red cape off and his stupid wicker basket sitting next to him, his legs sprawled out in front of him. His blond hair was sticking in all directions in spiky locks and his tanned face was flushed with all the walking he had done. The sound of Bad Moon Rising by CCR* was heard and he fished into his basket and pulled out his cell phone. 

“Ya?” he growled tiredly into the phone.

“Naruto where the hell are you? Its getting late, you should be here already.” came the pissed but concerned voice of his eldest sister Temari.

“No shit Sherlock but as you can see, getting a fucking date isn’t as easy for me as it was for you guys! I told you this shit wasn’t going to work! You guys are girls! All you guys had to do was flash a thigh, a tit! and they followed you guys like dogs in heat! It doesn’t work that way for guys you know!” Naruto stated in a whiney shout, feeling exasperated and tired, he just wanted this night to be over with already. 

”You didn’t have ANY luck?” Temari asked sympathetically, her tone softening as she heard the tired tone of her baby brother.

“That depends, I did all the shit you guys said, act coy, act macho, act shy, act sensitive, act aggressive, hit on them, let them hit on you, just stand around and let them come to you bullshit….and lets see I got lots of fuck offs, some straight out laughed in my face, some gave me giggles and batted their eyes but walked off anyway, some flirted back but refused to leave without their friends and I got a few who actually came on to me but they stunk like cheap booze and sex and I ain’t touching something that’s just had another dude in her, oh ya and there was this one guy who flashed me and showed me his cock which was decorated to look like a tootsie roll and asked me if I wanted to suck on his treat. I popped him in his face and contemplated just dragging him off with me anyway but a cop saw me punch him, came to investigate, saw the creep and arrested him, said he had been looking for the nut bag all night, said he’d been flashing random people all night….other than that, nope, nothing and you? How’s your night been sis?” Naruto asked in mock interest and Temari flinched at the tone, even though he couldn’t see her do it. 

“Ya ha ha you little shit, be pissy, anyway its getting late you need to get your ass over here, there’s this pretty young girl who I’ve been talking to all night about you and she is dying to meet you so forget all that other crap and get your ass over here ok? We don’t have much time.”

“How young?” Naruto asked with suspiciously squinted eyes. He didn’t like the tone of his eldest sister.

“She’s legal and she‘s nice.”

“How ugly is she.” Naruto snorted, knowing nice meant ugly.

“Smart ass, I don’t really think you have room to be picky and if it bothers you so much we’ll get you drunk first ok?” Temari hissed as she slammed her cell phone shut and cut her brother off.

Naruto looked at his cell phone and shuddered. Sisters could be scary, especially older ones. Sighing and resigning himself to his fate, he stood up and stretched. Just what he wanted for his first time, someone his oldest sister picked out for him. Oh he was gonna be scarred for the rest of his life, he just knew it.

As he popped and twisted the kinks out of his shoulders and neck, his eyes caught something red and he looked up. There just a few feet from him was the same guy he had seen several time during the night through out the parade. The guy was about the same age as him, dressed all in black, black pants, boots, shirt, cape, half face mask and fangs, obviously a vamp, a cliché’ to be sure, but the guy pulled it off well. His skin was pale, moonlight pale from the little he could see and his hair was raven black with bluish streaks in it when it hit the light just right.   
The red Naruto had caught sight of was the blood red sash around his collar that kept his cape tied together, the only other color he had on was the blood red contact lenses which Naruto thought were odd but a nice touch, they seemed to glow and just draw you in somehow.

Naruto had seen this guy at various times through out the parade and each time he had just been standing there looking at him. At one point Naruto had smiled and even ventured a head nod in greetings. The guy had looked startled at being caught staring and took off. For some reason Naruto had been disappointed, he had sorta hoped, well he really didn’t know what he had hoped, but he wasn’t stupid, although he had never been with a guy before, he knew that this guy attracted him, he was hot and Naruto wouldn’t mind a piece of him at all. 

Startled Naruto heard his cell phone go off again, breaking what ever spell that had been cast upon the two young men. The raven haired guy left in a swish of his cape and Naruto growled yanking his phone and almost breaking it as he flipped it open.

“I’m fucking coming OK!” he shouted and hung up before the other person, who he knew was his sister by the ring tone, could say a word.

Naruto started his trek towards groves hollow by heading towards the outskirts of town. He was tired and his feet hurt. The boots were not comfortable at all and the costume was stuffy as hell. The night was a total bust and although it would still go down, it would not be the magical night he had dreamed of since he could walk. It would not be the thing of legends, the story he could tell his buddies about later on or ever for that matter, and it would not be the night he would WANT to remember for the rest of his life. All in all he just wanted it to be over with.

As the town and the lights faded further and further away with only the full moon to guide his way, Naruto couldn’t help but keep turning his head and looking behind him. He had the oddest sensation that he was being watched and followed.   
As he continued to walk the sensations grew more and more till he started to feel itchy with the feeling of being watched. When he heard the sound of a branch break he twirled around, the hood of his stupid cape falling over his eyes briefly. It was in that moment that he felt something push him up against a tree and almost knocking all the wind out of his lungs.

His hands were grabbed by the wrists and pinned to the rough bark of the tree and a knee was pressed between his legs parting them to make room for a warm hard body. Naruto shook his head and managed to get the damn hood off his head and look at his attacker. Blue locked with red and for a moment it was like the world stood still.

“Don’t be scared, I won’t force you, but I can’t deny that I want you.” said the smooth as silk voice of the damn sexy as hell vampire Naruto had seen earlier in town, his raven, and when the guy grinded his hips into his own, Naruto feel his rock hard erection. Naruto’s mouth went dry. 

“Not scared asshole, just wondering what took you so long.” Naruto growled, grinding back, letting the raven feel his own hard on. The raven smirked.

“Didn’t want to rush you, but when I saw you leaving I figured I might not get another chance.”

“And you wouldn’t have, glad you decided to follow me asshole.”

“Will you stop calling me asshole, moron?” the raven growled grinding into Naruto even harder, causing Naruto to let out a small whimper of need.

“I will when you tell me your name asshole.” Naruto replied as he grinded back, eliciting a small moan of his own from the raven before him, liking the way it sounded, liking it a lot.

“Sasuke.” Panted his raven and Naruto’s heart raced, just the sound of his name made his blood boil.

“Naruto….hurry Sasuke, we don’t have much time.” Naruto replied as he yanked his hands from Sasuke’s grip and started to undress his raven haired soon to be lover.

No other words were spoken, just a lot of grunts, growls and groans as both boys practically tore each others clothes off and touched each other everywhere. Not an inch of skin was left un explored by hands, lips or teeth. Naruto hissed every time Sasukes fake vamp teeth grazed his skin leaving raised welts but never breaking the skin and when Sasuke went to pull them out at one point Naruto told him to leave them in, told him they were kinky and felt good. Not that Naruto didn’t leave his own marks behind as he let his mouth taste every inch of pale skin that he could reach, it was like he couldn’t get enough, he had to have it all, it was addicting.  
What was it about this raven haired stranger that made him loose his mind? His senses? His sanity? As they bit, licked, touched and sucked, Sasuke’s very scent filled Naruto’s very being, so much so that he felt like he would never be able to smell anything but Sasuke.

Things only got more frenzied and animalistic as Naruto crawled upon Sasuke and rolled a condom that he had pulled out of his little picnic basket, over Sasuke’s weeping cock and nipped the tip as he seated himself upon the engorged piece of flesh and hissed as the burn and pain of his unprepared ass slid down the delicious piece of meat.   
Even threw the pain, Naruto couldn’t help but smirk and feel his own cock twitch at the sound of Sasuke hissing in pleasure at the feel of Naruto’s tight heat slowly surrounding his penis. Sasuke had never felt anything like this before in his life and if he died right now, he would die a happy, happy man.

Soon Naruto was seated on Sasuke all the way, his balls laying flat upon the pale abdoman that felt so good underneath him.

“Oh God Naruto…Oh…God…” Sasuke moaned, digging his fingers into Naruto’s tanned thighs on either side of his hips, leaving little crescent shaped marks in the tanned skin.

“Just give me a sec…k?” Naruto groaned, trying to will the worst of the pain away as a piece of the pleasure he knew he would get was hovering just a little bit out of reach. 

When he thought he could move, Naruto used his knees to move his hips up a bit and rode Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke hissed and moaned with pleasure, if Naruto didn’t know better, would of mistaken for pain. After a few experimental bounces and hip movements to find a more comfortable and pleasurable position, Naruto got a good rhythm going and soon he was riding Sasuke like there was no tomorrow.

The only thing that could be heard in the air was the sound of skin slapping against skin, as Naruto slammed himself onto Sasuke, their pubic hair mixing and tangling almost lovingly, sweat glistening in the moonlight. Blond hair matted to tanned sweaty skin as blue eyes locked with red as raven hair stuck to sweaty pale skin, pink lips panting as white pearly fangs twinkled in the night.

“Sasuke!…I’m…I’m cuuuuming!”

“Meee…tooo.” Was as far as either them really got as Sasuke sat up and thrusted hard up into the body above him. Both came at the exact same time.   
Just as they were both coming, Naruto’s sweet heat clenched tightly around him and Sasuke subconsciously bit Naruto on the neck with those fake fangs of his and couldn’t help but lap some of his blood into his mouth as he poured everything he had into Naruto’s ass.

When they were done, both collapsed on the soft grass that they had been rutting on and looked at each other. Sasuke saw the blood dripping from Naruto’s neck and cringed at what he had done.

“I’m sorry….I didn’t mean to.” He apologized, feeling like shit for hurting this beautiful blond.   
Naruto touched his neck and looked at the tiny drops on his fingers, unlike the girl, Sasuke had NOT nicked an artery.

“This? Don’t worry, It’ll heal.” Naruto replied as he wiped the blood off his hand by licking it clean. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke, taking the fangs out of his mouth before he did, so they wouldn’t cut his lips. Sasuke kissed him back and was about to say something when he felt Naruto yanked off him.

Sasuke jolted up to see his brother Itachi holding a naked Naruto in a choke hold. Sasuke saw red, literally yes but you get the point. He rushed his brother and like he was a fly buzzing around, Itachi swatted him aside and he fell to the side with blood pouring from the busted lip he now sported, the entire side of his face felt like it was on fire.

“Itachi NO! Leave him alone!” Sasuke shouted, stupidly hoping his psychotic brother would leave Naruto alone. He never thought Itachi would follow him, find him and Naruto. If he had he would never have approached the blond.

“So now I see why that girl back in the alley didn’t intrest you little brother, It seems like you prefer the more masculine gender to the feminine, If I had known I would have chosen a male for your first hunt, but no worries, that can be rectified, this obviously cute little blond can be your first.” Itachi stated with an evil chuckle

“NO! How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want to be a part of your fucked up cult and I won’t kill anyone!” Sasuke shouted, anger coursing through him.   
He sprang up to his feet and with every ounce he possessed he rushed his brother and tried his hardest to free Naruto. If he died by his brothers hands so be it, as long as Naruto was safe that is all that mattered.

Before his brother hit him over the head with something very heavy and very hard, he remembered saying “Naruto run!” and hearing Naruto yell his name before the world went black.

When Sasuke woke up, he was confused and dizzy as hell. His head hurt and he could swear it was about to split open. He couldn’t remember what had happened and was freaking out. Why the hell was he in the woods? How had he gotten here? What the hell happened? He looked around and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, except his fake teeth were missing. Like he really cared, so Itachi would be pissed he had lost his expensive little props, oh well.   
As he stood up he felt is body up and down, he was a bit worried, because although he was dressed, he was sore and his body felt like he had been bitten all over. What the hell had happened? Shaking his head and regretting it when it caused another wave of nauseating pain to spike though his head, he groggily made his way back to town and back home. 

After some pain killers and a good nights sleep Sasuke would wake up the next morning and remember everything that had happened the previous night, but by then it would be to late. He would go back to where he had last seen Itachi and Naruto and he would find nothing. it would be the last time he would ever see Naruto and he would always live with the thought that Itachi had killed the blond because of him.

(*****While Sasuke was waking up alone in the woods*****) 

“What’s wrong Temari?” asked Sakura coming up behind her older sister as she stood at the edge of the clearing where a fire roared in the center, while their other sisters and their guests drank and danced around it.

“He’s late, I’m worried.” Temari replied biting her lip nervously.

“There’s still plenty of time and Naruto’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Sakura reassured, not wanting her oldest sister to know she too was a bit worried. Naruto was late and he was their baby brother for goodness sake. It was in their nature to worry for him.

“He should have been here a long time ago and there’s some really fucked up people out there Sakura, what if something’s happened to him? I promised Mom I’d take care of him.” Temari replied and before Sakura could reply there was a crash as something feel through the tree tops and onto the forest floor by the fire. Everyone screamed and both Sakura and Temari went quickly towards the noise.

Temari’s heart leapt fiercely when she saw what had crashed threw the tree tops and fallen to the ground. It was a body wrapped in a red cape.

“Naruto!” She cried, as her other sisters cried out as well. Temari rushed to the body and with shaky fingers pulled back the cape covering the face and almost cried out.

Before her was not her baby brother but a raven haired man with red contact lenses and a black mask. He was tied up pretty good and he looked at Temari, his lips moving as if asking for help. Temari heard gasps and turned to see her brother walk from the woods into the light of the fire, his hair wild and sticking at all angles with leaves and grass in it. His shirt was torn with blood along the collar, with some more along the skin of his neck where several puncture wounds littered his flesh.

“Naruto! What the hell happened?” Temari asked, both worry and anger in her voice as she rushed to her brother and looked him over to make sure he was ok.

“The fucker bit me and tried to drink my blood!” Naruto shouted as he kicked the bundle at his feet.   
Itachi groaned. No he was NOT going to tell his sisters about Sasuke, he had made damn sure that Sasuke was dressed and all evidence of himself gone before Sasuke woke up. Besides after knocking Sasuke out, Itachi really did bite him and had tried to suck his blood. Lucky for him the little extra protection his sister had packed in his basket had actually come in handy, a nifty little concoction that paralyzed a person.

“You have got to be shitting me?” Sakura asked as she bent down and pressed the sides of Itachi’s mouth till his jaw opened wide. She pulled the fake teeth out and looked them over.

“Nice…but someone should of told you that vamps don’t exist little one.” Sakura told Itachi as she patted his cheek and took the teeth with her.

“You had us worried….its almost time you know.” Temari growled looking up at the sky, noticing that only minutes remained, the moon was almost at its zenith.

“I know, things got….complicated, but I am here and I don’t have to use your ugly chick now….I can use my own.” Naruto replied as he smiled widely, so widely that it did not look natural, the scars upon his face making it look even more feral.

He walked over to Itachi and straddled him and looked down at him as he began to take his shirt off, followed by his boots.

“You know, I’m really glad you came around when you did, I was having a very hard time deciding if I would go with my sister’s choice or Sasuke and to tell the truth, I really like Sasuke and although he made a great first fuck, he wouldn’t of made a great first first, so I’m glad your gonna be my first….call it…poetic justic.” Naruto stated as he finished taking off his last boot.

He didn’t have to look around to know his sisters were taking their clothes off as well, sounds of their ‘dates’ whimpers could faintly be heard as the special cocktail he had used to paralyze Itachi, did the same to them. After all they were not monsters, even if some thought so, they didn’t like to see anyone suffer.  
As the moon reached its zenith Naruto arched and cried out in pain as his body began to pop and change, his back bone began to snap and crack in an odd shape, as his ears elongated along with his legs, arms, fingers and toes. All around the clearing Naruto and his sisters began to transform into their true form, the form that they had been born into.

Although Vampires did not exist. Werewolves did. But over the years many of the clans had been wiped out to almost non existence. So many had taken refuge in the mountains and rural areas where they could hide during the times that they had to change. It wasn’t till their eighteenth harvest moon that their true nature could be controlled.   
Untill their eighteenth harvest moon they had no control over their nature and would run around in the woods like common animals, feeding off of wild life or out of trash cans. They had no intelligent thoughts or control over what they did, the only thing keeping them alive during their early years of life was family, older kin who could keep them safe till the harvest moon of their accent.

Upon their eighteenth Harvest moon, the werewolf/person went out and sought out its first kill a human. It was traditional to choose someone who society would do better without, criminals or the like, and once the harvest moon peaked and fully transformed they took their first kill and fed. Once they fed and every last drop devoured they would ascend to their final stage, they would aquire the ability to change at will and when in their altered state they could communicate with one another and still have rational thought. In essence they would be like their human self except in their were form, with all the strength, power and long life that came with it.

Itachi watched with fear as he silently screamed, unable to move a muscle as the blond he had hoped to goad his brother into killing changed right before his eyes and turned into a monster he only thought existed in movies.   
He screamed without sound as those blue eyes looked at him behind a fur covered face and tried to will his body to move as a saliva drenched muzzled came down and tore his throat open. He was still alive as blood spurted out of his throat in gushes, still alive when he was aware, although he felt no pain, that his chest had been ripped open with claws that were sharper than his most expensive blade and he was being eaten alive. It was with relief and gratefulness that Naruto had mercy on him and snapped his neck before he started to feast upon his intestines.

 

The End………

 

A/N-okies its done. And yes I tweaked the story so that it varies from the movie A LOT but those who have seen the movie will still recognize it. Anyhow this is my present to you all. And how many of you thought when I put character death you thought it would be Sasuke or Naruto??? Couldn’t kill my boys off, that would be mean, I meant Itachi, he had to die ya know. Anyhow happy Halloween.


End file.
